1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and in particular to a frameless liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus of wide applications. Most of the liquid crystal displays that are currently available in the market are backlighting liquid crystal displays, which comprise a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The operation principle of the liquid crystal display panel is that, with liquid crystal molecules interposed between two parallel glass substrates, application of electricity is selectively carried out to control the liquid crystal molecules to change direction in order to refract out light emitting from the backlight module for generating images.
The liquid crystal display generally comprises a rear casing, a front bezel mating the rear casing, a backlight module arranged in the rear casing, a mold frame arranged on the backlight module, and a liquid crystal display panel arranged on the mold frame, wherein the mold frame functions to support the liquid crystal display panel thereon and the front bezel fixes the liquid crystal display panel.
The liquid crystal display panel comprises a color filter (CF) substrate, a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, liquid crystal (LC) ad sealant interposed between the CF substrate and the TFT substrate. A step is formed between edges of the CF substrate and the TFT substrate for electrical connection with an external device in order to drive the liquid crystal display panel.
With continuous development of the manufacturing techniques of the liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal display is in a trend toward frame slimming and is further toward being frameless. However, fixing of a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module of a frameless liquid crystal display is still a challenge to overcome today.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view is given to show the structure of a conventional frameless liquid crystal display, which comprises: a rear casing 100, a mold frame 200 arranged in the rear casing 100, a backlight module 300 arranged in the mold frame 200, and a liquid crystal display panel 400 arranged in the mold frame 200 and located above the backlight module 300. The liquid crystal display panel 400 is bonded to the mold frame 200 through a bonding means (such as glue, instantaneous adhesive, heat-curable adhesive, and photo-curable adhesive) 500 and the backlight module 300 is also fixed to the mold frame 200 through bonding so as to achieve fixing of the liquid crystal display panel 400 and the backlight module 200 of the frameless liquid crystal display. Further, a circuit accommodation section 600 is formed between one side of the mold frame 200 and one sidewall of sidewalls 120 of the rear casing 100 that is parallel to the side of the mold frame 200 for receiving therein a plurality of circuit films 700 and a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) 800 that are in electrical connection with the liquid crystal display panel 400 and decorative cover 900 is provided to cover the circuit accommodation section 600 so as to achieve fixing of the PCB 800 of the liquid crystal display panel. Such a known device does not include a front bezel that is commonly used in liquid crystal displays so that the thickness can be minimized with improved aesthetics by means of such a structure. Further, the PCB 800 that was previously arranged under the backlight module 300 is set at one side of the liquid crystal display panel 400 so as to further reduce the thickness of the liquid crystal display.
However, such a structure of liquid crystal display requires the liquid crystal display panel 400 and the backlight module 300 both be fixed by the bonding means 500. To securely fix the liquid crystal display panel 400 and the backlight module 300 to the mold frame 200, the bonding means 500 must have sufficiently strong adhesion. This makes removal of the bonding means 500 difficult in detaching the liquid crystal display panel 400 and the backlight module 300 and the liquid crystal display panel 400 and the backlight module 300 may thus get damaged, leading to a significant loss and being adverse to disassembling operations performed in after services and increasing the maintenance cost.